The present invention relates generally to a sealing structure of a drinking water tank and, more particularly, to a sealing cover that seals the drinking water tank with the cap, and engaged with the cap and a water inlet and venting pipe of a water dispenser when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sealing structure of a drinking water tank 10A. As shown, the water tank 10A is inversely disposed for being installed on a water dispenser 20A. The mouth of the tank 10A is covered with a cap 1A. Recessed from the center of the cap 1A is a hollow water guide 11A. A sealing cover 2A is disposed in the water guide 11A. Before the water tank 10A is installed in the water dispenser 20A, the cap 1A is sealed by the sealing cover 2A; and therefore, water in the tank 10A is prevented from flowing from the opening 12A through the water guide 11A. The sealing cover 2A also prevents objects entering the tank 10A to contaminate the water therein. As shown, the sealing cover 2A has a configuration conformal to the contour of the water guide 11A to provide the sealing function of the water tank 10A. When the water tank 20A is inversely installed on the water dispenser 10A, the sealing cover 3A is wide enough to accommodate the close end of a water inlet and venting pipe 3A of the water dispenser 20A therein. The sealing cover 2A has a latching structure 21A, such as a hook or a barb formed at a bottom edge of thereof, and the water inlet and venting pipe 3A includes a groove 31A along an exterior periphery thereof. Therefore, the sealing cover 2A can be engaged with the water inlet and venting pipe 3A when the water tank 20A is move downwardly.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the water tank 10A is installed on the water dispenser 20A, the water guide 11A is aligned over the water inlet and venting pipe 3A, and the water tank 10A is downwardly to resulting in the engagement of the sealing cover 2A and the water inlet and venting pipe 3A. Relative to the downward movement of the water tank 10A, the sealing cover 2A engaged with the water inlet and venting pipe 3A is pushed upwardly until being removed from the water guide 11A of the cap 1A. Therefore, when the water tank 10A is installed on the water dispenser 20A, the sealing cover 2A and the water inlet venting pipe 3A are immersed in the water contained in the water tank 10A, such that water and air can flow into and from the water dispenser 20A through the water inlet and venting pipe 3A.
However, the above conventional sealing cover has the following drawbacks:
1. In the fabrication process, dimension error of the opening 12A of the water guide 11A or the sealing cover 2A is inevitable. Should error occurs between the sealing cover 2A and the water guide 22A, once the water tank 20A is inversed, water is leaking from the opening 12A between sealing cover 2A and the water guide 11A. The sealing effect is thus degraded.
2. The sealing cover 2A is engaged with the water inlet and venting pipe 3A by the latching structure 21A and the groove 31A only. Therefore, the engaging strength is insufficient. Therefore, the sealing cover 2A is easily detached from the water inlet and venting pipe 3A.
3. The sealing cover 2A is capped within the water guide 11A, such that the exterior sidewall of the sealing cover 2A is in contact with the sidewall of the water guide 11A. When the sealing cover 2A is pushed by the water inlet and venting pipe 3A to displace, the friction between the sealing cover 2A and the water guide affects the displacement.
The present invention provides a sealing structure of a water tank to provide an improved sealing effect of the water tank.
The present invention further provides a sealing structure of a water tank that can be firmly engaged with the cap and the water tank and venting pipe when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser.
The present invention also provides a sealing structure of a water tank to improve the displacement when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser.
The present invention is characterized in forming a sealing structure of a water tank. The water tank has a mouth covered with a cap. The cap includes a top surface and a hollow guide recessed from the top surface to define an opening. A sealing cover having a bottom wall and a sidewall extending from the bottom wall is used to receive the hollow guide therein. The sealing cover includes a latching structure extending from the sidewall thereof to provide a friction contact with the hollow guide, such that the water tank is properly sealed before being installed on a water dispenser. The hollow guide also includes a latching structure at an edge distal to the top surface of the cap. Therefore, when the sealing cover stretches from the hollow guide, the latching structures latch with each other to prevent the sealing cover from being removed from the hollow guide. Preferably, the sidewall of the sealing cover includes at least water outlet aperture and an air inlet aperture thereon. When the hollow guide is received therein, the water outlet and air inlet apertures are blocked thereby.
The bottom wall of the sealing cover further comprises a recessed central portion and a latching structure such as an annular hook or an annular barb, formed on a top edge of the recessed central portion. Therefore, when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser which includes a water inlet and venting pipe, the sealing cover is engaged with the water inlet venting pipe by latching the latching structure thereof with a groove formed on the water inlet and venting pipe.
The present invention further provides a water tank comprising a tank for containing water therein, a cap for capping a mouth of the tank and having a top surface, a hollow water guide recessed from a central portion of the top surface, and a sealing cover. The hollow water guide defines an opening to allow water contained in the tank flowing through and includes a first latching structure at an edge distal to the top surface. The sealing cover encasing the hollow water guide includes a bottom surface covering the opening and a sidewall extending perpendicularly from the bottom wall. The sidewall further comprises a second attaching structure in frictional contact with the hollow water guide. The water tank is inversely disposed to be installed on a water dispenser which comprises a water inlet and venting pipe. The bottom wall of the sealing cover comprises a central recessed portion and a third latching structure along a top edge thereof, and the water inlet and venting pipe further comprises a groove formed on a periphery of a top portion thereof to engage with the third latching structure. The sidewall of the sealing cover further comprises at least one water outlet aperture and an air outlet aperture.
The present invention further provides a water dispenser system comprising a water dispenser and a water tank. The water dispenser includes a water inlet and venting pipe which has at least one water inlet aperture and a venting aperture formed thereon. The water tank is to be installed on the water dispenser and comprises a tank for containing water therein, a cap capping a mouth of the tank, a hollow water guide and a sealing cover. The cap has a top surface, and the hollow guide is recessed from the central portion to define an opening through which water and air can be communicated between the water tank and the water dispenser. The hollow water guide has a first latching structure at an edge distal to the top surface. The sealing cover encases the hollow water guide therein and has a bottom surface covering the opening and a sidewall extending perpendicularly from the bottom wall. The sidewall further comprising a second attaching structure in frictional contact with the hollow water guide.
In one embodiment, the water tank is inversely disposed to be installed on a water dispenser which comprises a water inlet and venting pipe aligned with the water inlet aperture and the venting aperture, respectively, when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser. The bottom wall of the sealing cover comprises a central recessed portion and a third latching structure along a top edge thereof, and the water inlet and venting pipe further comprises a groove formed on a periphery of a top portion thereof to engage with the third latching structure when the water tank is installed on the water dispenser.